


Nail polish is gay

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Calling mean names, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Will, Will is sassy, Will just goes with whatever, do y’all remember lacy, drew is mean, mentioned solangelo, passive aggressive will, piper and Will are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will just goes with whatever, the younger campers love him.  Especially the younger Aphrodite campers because he just lets them do whatever.  Lacy loves to paint his nails.  Drew loves to take any chance to cause fights.
Relationships: Piper McLean & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	Nail polish is gay

**Author's Note:**

> So I have two headcanons I put together here, one: Will’s nails grow really fast and he always has to cut them (my nails also grow really fast) and two: Will just goes with whatever when it comes to younger campers as long as no one gets hurt or upset (usually it means him getting all dolled up by the Aphrodite girls) (and a mentioned third one that Nico has a hair pulling kink but shh) so enjoy this. Drew is mean and I hate her.

“Stop moving,” Lacy scolded, her tongue sticking out between her teeth in concentration.

“Sorry, just getting comfortable,” Will apologized with a small smile.

“You said that last time,” she said, “you’ll mess them up.”

“I said I was sorry.”

Lacy bent over Will’s outstretched hands. Her small nails were digging into the sides of his hands but Will didn’t say anything. She had a nail polish brush in one hand and was concentrating on painting Will’s nails. She had picked out a pastel yellow with the explanation:  _ it goes with your personality and with your dad _ .

Though, Will kept shifting positions. He was sitting cross legged on the floor of the Aphrodite cabin with Lacy in front of him.

“Hello Lacy, Hello person who should not be in here,” Piper greeted as she stepped into the cabin. She dropped her jacket on her bed.

“Hey Piper,” Will smiled up at her.

“Hi Piper!” Lacy chimed in.

“I’m surprised that you aren’t in the infirmary, Will,” Piper said, plopping down on her bed and watching the two of them.

“I’m not  _ always  _ in the infirmary,” Will rolled his eyes.

“Well, when someone’s looking for you, the infirmary is a pretty safe bet on where to find you,” Piper glanced at the yellow nail polish, “Yellow this time? Because of Apollo?”

“Yup,” Lacy agreed.

“You know they’re going to start to take advantage of you if you keep going with whatever Will,” Piper warned, “the younger girls won’t miss an opportunity to have someone to doll up.”

Will laughed, “that’s fine by me but I’m starting to think that they like me more than you Piper.”

Piper gasped and pressed a hand to her chest dramatically, “how could you say that? Lacy, do you like Will better than me?”

“Maybe,” Lacy giggled. 

“How could you betray me like this Lacy?” Piper asked playfully.

“Will has longer nails,” Lacy said, Will laughed harder.

“I beat you only because my stupidly long nails,” Will held up his other hand, the one that Lacy wasn’t currently working on. Will’s nails grew way too fast so they were always really long, and that wasn’t even a demigod thing. That was just him.

“Well I wouldn’t want to get in a cat fight with you,” Piper joked. 

“Getting into cat fights isn’t really part of my job description,” Will shrugged, blowing on his nails so they’d dry faster. Lacy moved onto his other hand.

“Doesn’t having your nails painted make it harder to work in the infirmary?” Piper asked, raising one eyebrow. She crossed her legs in front of herself.

“No, the long nails are a bit of an inconvenience though,” Will turned to Lacy, “you’re lucky you came and burst in when you did, I was just about to cut my nails.”

“Well, I saved you then,” Lacy insisted proudly, “your nails are beautiful now.”

“Thank you for saving me,” Will grinned then turned to Piper, “Lacy taught me how to put makeup on.”

“Keep him away from the makeup, he’s dangerous,” Lacy quickly insisted. She looked up at Piper with a horrified expression.

“Dangerous as in, really bad? Or like… injuring himself dangerous?” Piper asked.

“I’ve stabbed myself in the eye with mascara, three times. Does that tell you anything?” Will responded.

“Okay, yeah I’ll keep you away from the makeup,” Piper nodded with agreement, “I figured that you would be good at makeup, you’re pretty good with your hands.”

“Medical stuff is not the same as makeup stuff,” Will held up his hands to examine Lacy’s job, “thanks Lacy, they look good.”

“You can show them off to your boyfriend,” Lacy said proudly, “and maybe he’ll see how good I am and let me paint his nails too. I even have black nail polish.”

“I’ll try and convince him, don’t worry,” Will would have reached out and ruffled her hair if his nails weren’t drying.

“Ugh,” a familiar voice groaned from the doorway, “what are  _ you  _ doing here again Solace?”

“Drew, would it kill you to be nice for once in your life?” Piper snapped.

“Well, I’m letting Lacy paint my nails, obviously,” Will craned his neck to look at Drew, “don’t they look lovely?” His tone was calm and carefree but there was a hint of challenge and defensiveness in his voice.

“They make you look gayer than normal,” she responded, rolling her eyes. She sat down at the makeup table and began touching up her makeup.

“Oh  _ wonderful _ !” Will said with obnoxious enthusiasm, “that’s what I was going for. Since well, I’ve had better luck with guys than you ever will.” He smirked and fanned his hands.

Drew glared at her reflection briefly, before spinning around and directing the glare at Will, “Excuse  _ you _ ?”

“ _ Will _ ,” Piper gasped out between laughter, she tried to sound like she was scolding him but it didn’t work very well, “Will oh my gods you can’t just say things like that.”

“Well, I don’t know if you know but I’ve got a pretty nice boyfriend and he quite likes my nails painted,” Will shrugged.

“Doesn’t Nico just like your nails long?” Piper asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah, that too, he likes when I run my fingers through his hair,” Will nodded with agreement.

“I can’t believe that you guys let him in here,” Drew exclaimed, glaring at Lacy and Piper. Lacy backed away, Piper stood her ground. “He’s disgusting.”

“Me?” Will looked down at himself comically, “I mean, sure I’ve seen a lot of things in the infirmary, but I wouldn’t say that I was disgusting.”

“You’re—you’re,” Drew’s face was pink with anger, “he’s dating a male.”

“Yeah?” Piper raised one eyebrow, “and his boyfriend is one of my friends, plus have you looked into  _ any  _ greek mythology? Most of the gods were not straight.”

“You’re a whore,” Drew glared at Will.

Lacy gasped, she looked like she wanted to say anything, but she didn’t.

“ _ Wow _ ,” Will puffed out his cheeks before letting out a slow breath, “A  _ whore _ ? I’ve been called a lot of things, but a  _ whore _ ? That ones new.”

“Just like Apollo,” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Oh yeah, that makes sense,” Will nodded in agreement, “but, well I hate to break it to you, but I’d like to think I’m pretty faithful to my boyfriend. Unlike you so, I think that the term ‘ _ whore _ ’ would better apply to you.” Will clicked his tongue and shrugged.

“Well,” Drew spluttered, obviously running out of insults, “at least I can get a date without even having to try.”

“Drew that is enough,” Piper spoke firmly, her voice cold, “you too Will.” She seemed a bit reluctant about that last part.

Will held up his hands in defense, “hey, I didn’t do anything. Anyway, getting a date with no effort doesn’t really sound like love.”

“ _ Will, _ ” Piper shot him a pointed look, Will shrugged.

“People like you disgust me,” Drew snorted.

“Oh, good, I’m glad,” Will stood up and stretched his arms above his head, “anyway, I should get going, I probably should go find Nico, make sure that he’s not getting into any trouble.” He ruffled Lacy’s hair, “thanks for painting my nails.”

“I’m sure that Nico is getting into a load of trouble,” Piper agreed with a roll of her eyes.

“I don’t doubt it,” Will turned to leave, “see you guys later.”

“Bye Will,” Lacy waved to him as he left. 

Drew just grumbled under her breath and turned back to the mirror.

“Lacy, why don’t we go sit by the beach for a while,” Piper offered, grabbing her jacket up from the bed. She offered her hand to Lacy. 

“Sure,” Lacy took her hand and let Piper pull her to her feet.

The two of them left the Aphrodite cabin, leaving Drew alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that you enjoyed whatever this was. I love Will and also I find really small characters from each cabin that I love (Kayla, Lacy etc). I really enjoyed writing this and I actually painted my nails yesterday. It was took me way too long to decide on a color for Lacy to paint Will’s nails (my first thought was black because of Nico). Thanks for reading, love you all.


End file.
